King Roxa Hiaten
King Roxa Hiaten is the current King of Roccia, a former Saint and the founder of the Kishu mercenary group. Appearance Roxa's signature item of clothing is the long black trench coat that he wears almost all of the time, whilst the jacket is hooded he rarely wears the hood up now, although it was a major asset to him early in life when he wanted to stay hidden. Underneath the coat he wears a set of light, white coloured leather armour that acts as his actual defensive clothing and is used to better show the current state of Ave's seal. History Roxa has one of the most tormented pasts when it comes to characters in Crepusculum Regnum, he was thrust into violence from a very young age and has been involved in it ever since. Childhood At ten years old, Roxa lived with his family in God's Garden, Alberisato but a bandit attack completely ripped the young boys life apart when his father, mother and sister were all brutally slaughtered by the attackers. Later found unconscious by Freida who was the elder of a nearby village along with his two sons, only one of which is named in canon information as Grain. Still not quite an adult he hunted down Derezza, the bandit who had been responsible for the death of his Father, he brutally slaughtered the bandit and what was left of his little group of rag tag fighters, it was here that he also discovered his ability to control air pressure. After killing the bandit, Roxa took his jacket and burnt his fathers axe to ashes in order to have something to spread on the remenants of their home. Six years later, Roxa found himself exploring Ignis looking for the man who'd killed his mother. In a small village he encountered Alessia who told the young warrior that he should 'Smile more' Roxa told her he was looking for a man but he did not know what his name was, but upon finding out that Roxa hadn't slept for days, she ushered him into her house to stay the night. Here they discussed the Saints and Duo at which Roxa made Alessia promise to raise an army and kill him if he ever turned out like Duo. The next morning he left a note on Alessia's pillow and left to find his mothers killer. Enter Ave Whilst he was exiting the village, Roxa encountered a voice inside of his mind which turned out to be the rage and anger of his murdered sister Eva. Roxa conversed with the voice which taunted him and showed him images of what Eva should look like today had she not been killed. He then revealed the next bandit leader to be one Shan Melshan, and urged Roxa to go find and kill him. On the magma plains of Ignis, Roxa ambushed Shan's bandit group, by using his intense speed advantage he managed to push one bandit into the lava before the group closed into a defensive formation. When Roxa could see no way of ambushing them, he let Ave take over who then proceeded to slaughter the entire bandit group with an inhuman lust for blood and demonic strength and speed. After it was over, he let Roxa take control in order to deliver the final killing blow. He screamed at Shan in fury for raping and killing his mother and brutally executed him. Deciding his conscience was too heavy to return to Alessia, he fled to Crepusculum in order to hide from the world and figure out who had killed his sister. It was here he met Kain, and the young warrior was persuaded to join The Saints. Life In The Saints Awakening Roxa awoke alongside the othere Saints and was the first to find his way towards Kain. Whilst the others mainly thirsted for revenge, he was one who pleaded that the generation who betrayed them were dead, and that they should try to live out this second chance of life in peace. He was, obviously, overruled by the others. This came to a head when the debate became a shouting match, almost a full-scale battle between Roxa and Everto Ferox, a fellow Saint, before Roxa eventually backed down for the sake of his brothers and sisters. He later followed Kain into a local town, encountering A.B.A, another Saint, along the way. Looking for some shelter, they found an inn. Kain put the young Saint to use by having him threaten the inn keep into giving them the room for free, before sending him back to gather the others. On his way back into town with the rest of the Saints, he expressed his dislike for Everto, stating that he 'almost cut the tin can up, he's that irritating.' Later, he and Sonorc headed towards the local town hall in order to discern what had happened recently in history, on the way they encountered Cyrena. Freezing time, Sonorc ordered the two into the town hall and to grab as many of the books as they could. Returning to the inn, he found that Alessia, whom he had known since he was much younger, had finally arrived and greeted her warmly with a joke about her hand-eye co-ordination before going up to his room, it was here that he discovered that being sealed had not at all affected his ability to control the pressure of the air around him, much to his enjoyment. He later offered to maintain the first watch of the night, accompanied by Alessia The First Fight Against The Heroes Later, having fallen asleep for a few minutes, Roxa awoke upon sensing a huge increased presence of power within the village, this power turned out to be Mark Angelus Fri, the Arch-Angel, not knowing this, Roxa confronted him anyway. He questioned the intruders origins, and came to the summary that he was some sort of demon, but Mark swiftly corrected him, pointing out that he used to be an Arch-Angel. Roxa, trying to keep a calm demeanour, decided to escort Mark and Anette to Kain, whom he felt would no doubt wish to talk to him, he asked the man's name, received his answer, and then leaped back into the darkness after pointing out where Kain was currently resting. Making his way over, Roxa encountered Kain first and warned him of the Arch-Angel's coming and was ordered to wake and prepare everyone, which he did with haste. Upon the arrival of their guest, all of the Saints gathered and watched as the Arch-Angel and Kain talked when suddenly Yeligar burst into the inn and challenged the Saint's to a fight. Kain sliced the inn into pieces within seconds and the two groups launched words towards one another before the fight began. Roxa made the first move, launching an attack against Yeligar and pressed the offensive vigerously, the pair seeming to be equally matched, and Roxa even started to gain the advantage, using air pressure to trap Yeligar and then pressing his offensive, staying close so as to nullify the use of his lance and then managing to land a strike on him. Yeligar knocked Roxa away from his sliver blade and the young warrior fell into a rage, launhing a brutal offensive. Yeligar eventually managed to back away but Roxa was in a blind rage, making the air around him thinner he had suddenly increased in strength and his opponent, in his mind, seemed to take on the image of the bandit that had killed his family, Ryhart, one of the heroes, made towards Alessia and Roxa tightened the air pressure even greater around him, sapping him of all oxygen but the warrior threw a dirk in his direction and snapped him back into reality. Roxa released the air pressure and let it all flow again, before collapsing to the floor. Taking a moment to compose himself, Roxa was soon back on his feet and charging towards Yeligar once again, planning on finishing their fight. Yeligar refused to fight him in his pitiful state and so Roxa resorted to reviling him and threatening his friends in order to provoke him into battle, his plan worked and once they reinstated combat. The fight took a turn for the worst for Roxa and things started to go against him, he admitted his respect for his opponent and that he was dissapointed that they would not get to work together before he had to kill him, He was forced to use magic once again, and as such could feel himself getting weaker. He had forced Yeligar at this point to use his crystal eye, and the pair once again launched their attacks at one another. Roxa seemed to be once again be gaining the upper hand in the battle, his speed giving him precidence over Yeligar's crystal form. But then, Roxa sheathed his weapons, and knowing that Yeligar's honour would not allow him to do so, he ordered him to run him through. But as expected, Yeligar did no such thing. As such, Roxa re-ignited his attack but he was soon stopped by Alessia who pleaded for the two to stop fighting, Roxa refused to back down, but then, Ave took control... Ave launched an attack towards Yeligar and shattered his crystal form. This done he proceeded to question him into what Roxa had gotten up to, but then Alessia spoke to him. Moving towards her he launched a tirade about how annoying it was seeing her face in 'his' mind all of the time, this done, he turned back to Yeligar and asked him against about what was going on. Yeligar told him that they were in the midst of battle and the pair went at it again, and just as it seemed that Ave was going to kill Yeligar, Roxa regained control and ended the fight, nearly falling unconscious from the amount of energy that his inner demon had used. Thankfully, he remained conscious and with Alessia, retreated to Ignis where she could heal him, as the rest of the Saints went their seperate ways. Recuperating Roxa and Alessia made their way to Ignis, more specifically, to the small village in which she had lived before the attacks by Duo. They found that most of it had been rebuilt, including her home which stood with a memorial to the town protector and how she gave her life to fight the evil of Duo. Roxa was plagued by Ave who constantly insisted that the town remembered his actions against the local mercenaries a thousand years ago. Heading inside, they both got comfortable before Alessia pointed out that she knew it wasn't Roxa back in Crepusculum because she knew he 'would never say something like that' and Roxa enqiured into what had been said, Alessia reminded him how he had said that he saw her face in his head a lot and Roxa did nothing to deny it. Alessia then proceeded to question him about Ave, Roxa revealed that he believed that he was the mental embodiment of all of his sisters rage and anger at the time of her death, and admitted that it scared him slightly. Suddenly, Alessia pounced on him and demanded that he was far stronger, much to Roxa's amusement who reminded her that he had never said he was weak or helpless and that he honestly believed she was going to do something else. She asked him what he was talking about, but he swiftly changed to topic onto how he had let her take over, before asking if she planned to lay on top of him all day, she soon moved back to her own bed. The pair started to talk about their lives after the Saints and Roxa admitted that whatever Alessia would be doing, he would be doing too. He also admitted to her that he hadn't been totally honest to her over the past few months, saying that even though, as fellow Saints, she was his sister, but he didn't want her to be. She told him instead then she would be his friend, but Roxa pointed out that any couples within the Saints don't call one another brother and sister, before firmly pointing out that he did not want to call Alessia his sister, she finally seemed to catch on to what he was saying. They both proceeded to confess their feelings to one another, Roxa said that he had become so consumed by his personal revenge that he had forgotten about those closest to him, and Alessia in retort demanded that he kiss her. Roxa was surprised but proceeded to do so before stuttering, Alessia quieted him and kissed him once again. She dragged him into her bed, and due to how tired both were after the fight, they swiftly fell asleep, Roxa wondering what the others within the Saints would think. The pair then went out to town, and Roxa moved behind a small shop and started digging, pulling out a small box he opened it to reveal it's contents, his favorite black overcoat that he had taken from one of the bandits, the pair prepared to continue onwards, but they were soon called back to Crepusculum by Kain. Regrouping The two met up with the rest of the Saints, and after a few comments from Grey, Roxa could already feel Ave in his mind whispering murder in his ear. Nonetheless, he beat him back and listened to Kain's plan of releasing a demon upon the world and protested, saying that people wouldn't support them if they went about destroying peoples lives. Kain swiftly silenced him and told him that he could leave if he wished, Roxa turned down his offer, believing that it would do him no good to find a new life with Alessia and then turn his back on it. Upon the arrival of Everto, Kain further outlined his plan and Roxa offered to lead one team, consisting of himself, Alessia and Sonorc, into Alberisato to retrieve one of the shards. Going Home Roxa led his team to Alberisato, making a personal stop on the way to his home in Gods Garden. Here he scattered the ashes of his fathers axe upon the remains of his home and remembering for the first time in centuries that his real last name was 'Hiaten'. With his respects paid, Roxa and his team left to find the shard which they were searching for. Feeling a dense power, Alessia led them to the shard which was within a clearing littered with rocks. Roxa had a nagging sense of suspicion and remained on his guard. Then, from one of the rocks nearby, burst out Angelus who challenged them, asking if they were either Heroes or Sumata, Roxa didn't respond, instead just asking from the man's name, whilst making sure to step between him and Alessia. The man revealed himself as Angelus and pointed out that Roxa seemed to be holding a demon inside him when Ave tried to gain control to fight Angelus. Sonorc and Roxa tried to pull a ruse, pretending to be scholars who wanted to study the artifact, but Angelus could smell Yeligar upon Roxa and challenged them as to why they wanted the shard. The Saints revealed nothing, and Angelus attacked, with Roxa rushing forth to meet him, on terms of speed, the two seemed to be equal, and both were using some form of inner demon to power themselves. Roxa realised that he was no match for Angelus and allowed Ave to take control, the demon instantly started reviling him as being a pest, to which he replied that tries to be, before the pair continued the fight. Angelus happened to knock down a tree nearby which sent Ave into a rage at the prospect of anyone but himself destroying his former home. The battle soon turned into a war of words, each proclaiming that he was of a higher power, and then, as if from nowhere, appeared Akuma Shuen, the Knight of Night. Angelus swiftly aligned himself with the new warrior and Ave retreated back into Roxa's mind and let the young warrior have control once again. Roxa saw the new desperation of the situation and ordered Sonorc and Alessia to flee back to Kain with the shard. The new formed allies discussed attacking Alessia and Sonorc instead, considering them the weaker pair, but when Sonorc tried to protect Roxa, he instead declined his help, saying he approached death with happiness, Akuma launched an attack against Roxa but Alessia ran over and pulled Roxa into a hug, planning on dying alongside him. Finding a second wind, Roxa buffetted Akuma's attack away with a huge burst of magic and decided that his new family was here, on Allorum. Sonorc ordered Alessia to flee, and she did, leaving Sonorc and Roxa to fight the two opponents. Sonorc and Angelus disappeared to another realm, and Roxa decided it best to retreat alongside Alessia, but he was stopped by Akuma. The knight ridiculed him, telling him that Roxa knew he would lose, and the young warrior admitted to it before launching himself in the air, promising to return for Sonorc, and making his retreat, thankfully, Sonorc made his own escape. Capturing Harumi Roxa arrived alongside his other Saints to help capture Harumi from the Heroes and swiftly engaged in combat with the opposition, making sure first that Alessia would be able to take care of herself for the time being. Launching himself towards Tidus, he found his attack blocked by one Gensayce Zidjiai, this being the first time that the two would properly meet. Finding himself fighting two enemies at once, for what seemed the third time since he had awoken, he retreated to Alessia's side, letting her fight Aya whilst he pushed forwards to fight his own opponents. And then, just as he was launching another attack, he was parried away by Riliath Infernus, who was Gensayce's partner and was issued a challenge by the Dark Legend. Roxa launched a tirade of attacks against the armoured opponents, but found that his blade was doing no good against his thick armour. At Alessia's suggestion, they swapped opponents, feeling that her magic may do better, he warned her that he doubted this man was even human, before turning to fight Aya Invargas. Fate however, seemed to have other plans. Malice launched an attack against Roxa, which he easily deflected before pushing his own offensive. Malice managed to nearly poison Roxa, but using his powers of the air and wind he blew the toxic fumes away, Malice then clouded them both in darkness, much to Ave's glee and Roxa felt it right to warn Malice that even though that they were opponents, this was not the best of ideas. Still, Malice pushed the offensive and for the third time, Roxa allowed Ave freedom. The two fought for a while before Malice froze him in place, and launched an assault, Ave instantly retreated to avoid death and gave Roxa his body back, Roxa without thinking blocked the strike with a solid wall of air, much to his own amazement. Malice then detonated the sphere of darkness and sent Roxa sprawling into Gensayce Zidjiai, he was completely spent and could only wonder how he'd defended himself. Gensayce pointed out that he believed that Roxa and Alessia did not want any part of this, and that they should simply walk away from the fight before anyone had to die. Roxa could not help but agree, and as such, he retreated from the field with Alessia. As he left, Roxa pointed out that Kain's cause had become tainted, that he had become evil and with every passing day he became more and more like his brother Duo. He reminded Kain that out of all the Saints, whilst he was not the strongest, he had always been the most loyal, ready to die for their cause, but now, even he was willing to turn his back on Kain to avoid the evil that he would wrought. Before he could fully retreat, they encountered Yeligar who once hearing that Roxa no longer believed in the cause of the Saints, tried to persuade him to join them and try to help the Heroes. He asked for time to think and then made his way from the battlefield, to a safe distance. Seeing Grey's mushroom cloud, Roxa stated that if he ever tried that near Alberisato, he would have no choice but to prevent it. As such, Roxa left the Saints. A New Start Making A Home Roxa and Alessia arrived in Alberisato, and both pondered what Kain would think of their defection, Roxa reminded Alessia that no matter what happened, it did not matter, he had what he needed now. He told her that for them, there was no more fighting, and that they could live their lives in peace, at the time however, he did not know the integral part he would play in the downfall of the Saints. Finding shelter in the trees until they could rebuild his home, Zee appeared much to Alessia's chagrin when she practically jumped up and onto Roxa. Roxa instantly had a sword pointed at Zee, warning him that Yeligar had promised them their peace. Zee insisted that he needed to know what Kain was up to, Alessia was reluctant to tell him or any other Heroes anything, believing that it would harm her former brothers and sisters. Roxa was less sympathetic and told Alessia that they both knew what Kain was doing was wrong, and insisted that he had plans through which everyone can live in peace, but first he needed to stop Kain. "I have a plan for once this is all over, one which will help everyone live in peace. Anyone who realises that the Saint's are wrong will be able to help, but we need to stop Kain first." "By stopping Kain you mean to kill him, don't you?" "I'd rather fight with him than against him... If I can stop him doing this, I will, but we both know that if killing him stops all this evil, I have to do it." "Then go." Roxa and Alessia on his plans to stop Kain As such, Roxa took Zee and the pair, using Roxa's ability to near fly thanks to his control of air pressure, set off straight for the top of the tower. The Tower Of Salvation Roxa and Zee landed on top of the tower, and straight away, Roxa asked the Saints and more specifically Kain, what they had become. He almost instantly tried to persuade Sonorc around to his point of view but Kain swiftly pushed them both off the edge with a powerful wave of magic, thankfully, Zee managed to save them both from the fall with a bubble spell. Roxa noted how much of a monster Kain had become before running up the tower, using air pressure to increase his speeds and landed on the top, before forcing everybody back, but Kain still transported him, the Heroes and the Saints to another realm where they could fight. Roxa was not one to be constrained, and working alongside Riliath and Gensayce, who only hours before he had been fighting, he started to work his way up in the hopes of breaking out from the realm in which they were trapped. Sonorc quickly went around and put everyone in a semi-state of death and as such, broke the trap that they were in, as such, helping everybody escape, Kain in his rage, tried to attack Sonorc for helping the Heroes. Thankfully, Roxa, Riliath and Gensayce managed to slip in between the two in time in order to protect the older Saint, and as things progressed, others seemed to be defecting to their cause, Nia and Sonorc were both now asking for Kain to admit his faults, and accept the wrongs that he was bringing about. Suddenly, everyone was fighting, Sonorc was fighting Everto, Mark was fighting James, another Saint, and Andy was fighting Kain. Roxa ordered Gensayce to go help Sonorc, and Riliath to go protect the healers and support whilst he fought Kain alongside Andy. Category:Characters